


Fascination : Synonymes, contraires et autres nuances

by HBOWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Tony a toujours aimé emmerder son monde. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Captain America se mettrait à le détester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est mon premier Stony, qui date d'il y a quelques années et qui est absolument DÉGUEULASSE,  
> mais comme je migre toutes mes fics ici et que j'ai honte de rien, le voici !
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

 

– Jarvis, donne-moi les synonymes du verbe hypnotiser.

 

– Hypnotiser, verbe transitif du premier groupe. Synonymes connus selon les occurrences : magnétiser, endormir, éblouir, captiver, ensorceler, fasciner...

 

– Fasciner ! C'est ça ! 

 

Tony Stark venait enfin de mettre un mot sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait incontestablement quelque chose de fascinant dans ce mélange de couleurs vives bleue, rouge, argent... qui se mouvaient dans cette danse effrénée. Des muscles qui se contractaient sous l'effort, les rayons du soleil qui faisaient légèrement briller les parcelles de peau à découvert. Mais par-dessus tout… Par-dessous tout… ce postérieur à se damner.

 

Une paire de fesses musclées parfaitement moulées dans ce costume un poil kitsch.

 

Dans son armure, Tony eut l'impression que la température avait subitement grimpé. Il entendait Jarvis poursuivre ses palabres de sa voix métallique, mais il était bien trop occupé à admirer la plastique de Captain America pour faire fonctionner ses connexions neuronales à plein régime.

 

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter violemment et l'envoyer s'écraser contre une façade qu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées.

 

– Encore toi ?! S'écria-t-il, franchement énervé.

 

Le géant qui commençait à le charger n'attendit pas qu'Iron Man se relève. Alors qu'il fonçait sur lui, Stark tendit les bras avec la ferme intention de transpercer sa couenne répugnante de toute sa puissance de frappe. Seulement...

 

– Erreur système, veuillez patienter avant la recharge complète des réacteurs.

 

– Quoi ?!... Oh merde, merde, meeeerde... !

 

Cloué à terre, les batteries complètement à plat, Tony n'avait plus qu'une solution : courir. Le sol tremblait sous les pas lourds du géant qui l'avait finalement coincé dans un cul-de-sac et essayait à présent de piétiner cet humain insignifiant à l'armure rouge vif.

 

– Jaaaarviiiis ! Beugla Tony qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

 

La créature prit l'avantage pendant cette fraction de seconde d'inattention et abattit son énorme main sur le milliardaire qui sentit son armure se tordre et se resserrer sur lui. Alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à recommencer pour visiblement l'aplatir comme une crêpe, la créature poussa un rugissement mécontent lorsque le bouclier de Captain America percuta son crâne.

 

Le géant n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Hulk fonça sur lui et engagea un rude corps à corps pendant qu'Hawkeye le prenait en joue.

 

Iron Man se redressa pitoyablement sur ses genoux, le souffle coupé.

 

– Stark !

 

– Oh-Oh... pas bon du tout... souffla le susnommé avec une pointe de malice en voyant arriver un Steve Rogers en costume, le regard noir. Hé, Captain ! Ça roule ?

 

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu essayes de te faire tuer ?

 

– Repos soldat ! Je gérais la situation.

 

– Vraiment ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais immobile au beau milieu du champ de bataille ?

 

« Pas ma faute si t'as un cul d'enfer, Cap' », se dit-il en arborant le plus insolent des sourires. Cependant, il ne fit pas part de ses pensées à Steve.

 

– Hé, on est plus en 40, papi ! Je... rechargeais mes batteries.

 

– Et depuis quand tu as besoin de recharger les batteries de l'Iron Man toutes les cinq minutes ?

 

– T'es qui ? Ma femme ? Non, mais je rêve !

 

Steve soupira, clairement las du comportement puéril de son coéquipier. Il tourna les talons alors que Hulk venait à bout du troisième et dernier géant qui avait envahi la ville quelques heures plus tôt à cause d'un certain type, qui avait fait certaines choses... Mais ça, Tony ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, compte tenu de son niveau de concentration proche de zéro pendant le briefing de Nick Fury le matin même.

 

– C'est à cause de ton costume ! lâcha-t-il soudain.

 

– Pardon ? Fit Steve en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

 

– Avoue qu'il est un peu ridicule ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je te regarde !

 

Le super soldat leva les yeux au ciel et tourna une nouvelle fois le dos à Tony en donnant quelques directives à Thor et à Bruce qui étaient près de lui.

 

– Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hum ? Soupira Natasha en s'approchant du brun qui la gratifia d'un regard innocent. Laisse-le un peu respirer, Tony. Pas tout le monde n'arrive à supporter ton humour douteux.

 

– Quoi ? Mais j'essaie de le dérider un peu, justement ! Avoir comme chef « Saint Steve la Pureté au balai dans le cul », ça va deux minutes, mais...

 

– Tony... S'il te plaît.

 

Natasha lui lança un regard appuyé à mi-chemin entre « si tu n'obéis pas, je te tue » et « fais-le pour moi ».

 

« Cette nana me fiche la chair de poule », ne put s'empêcher de penser Tony.

 

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et se releva enfin en grimaçant, n'ayant qu'une hâte : prendre un bon bain chaud. Avec de la mousse. Et du champagne... Et de la musique... AC/DC, bien sûr.

 

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Iron Man reprit le chemin de la Tour Stark, mais en taxi cette fois.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Tony Stark aimait emmerder son monde. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours tout tourné en dérision, même les choses les plus graves. D'une certaine manière, c'était sa façon de se protéger du monde, des gens autour de lui, beaucoup faux, beaucoup intéressés que ce soit par ses richesses, sa notoriété, ses contacts... Alors il s'était tout naturellement spécialisé dans l'art de la hâblerie et de la rhétorique. Et il devait avouer qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir... jusqu'au jour où il l'avait rencontré.

 

Steve Rogers alias Captain America. Le chéri de l'Amérique, Saint Steve la pureté, comme Tony se plaisait à l'appeler... Ce beau blond aux formes envoûtantes, toujours droit dans ses idées, dans son éducation et même dans son allure. Pas une seule mèche de cheveux qui dépassait, pas un seul faux pli sur ses chemises... Tony s'en était donné à cœur joie, au début. Il y allait de moquerie en moquerie, prétextant un bizutage gentillet pour finalement se cacher derrière ces railleries pour ne pas que Cap' se rende compte qu'il avait inconsciemment percé une faille dans le cœur insensible du milliardaire.

 

Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de Steve. Il s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois posé la question, mais la logique voulait que son attirance pour Rogers, à la limite de l'obsession, ne résultât finalement que d'une curiosité purement tactile, olfactive, gustative et... Bon d'accord, une curiosité un poil malsaine.

 

Il avait par ailleurs fait part de ses états d'âme à son éternel et fidèle ami Jarvis.

 

Qui, à part l'intelligence artificielle pouvait comprendre le milliardaire mieux que Tony lui-même ? Pepper, peut-être... Mais cette dernière lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être mise au courant de ses frasques futures, même si elle restait une bonne amie du scientifique.

 

– À ton avis, Jarvis, est-ce qu'on peut dire que je suis fétichiste de Captain America ?

 

– Littéralement non, monsieur. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne vouez pas encore un culte à monsieur Rogers.

 

– Mes blagues sont vraiment « douteuses » ? demanda-t-il alors en jouant machinalement avec la mousse qui recouvrait la baignoire.

 

– Quel genre de réponse souhaitez-vous entendre ?

 

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'être fier face à la répartie de Jarvis. Il l'avait si bien programmé !

 

– Souhaitez-vous tout de même un conseil, monsieur ?

 

– Je t'écoute.

 

– Vous devriez peut-être agir différemment avec monsieur Rogers.

 

– C'est à dire ?

 

– La finalité d'une relation amoureuse n'est-elle pas le consentement mutuel de deux êtres humains ? Mes données indiquent que l'amour est source de bonheur, or monsieur Rogers n'a pas vraiment l'air content lorsqu'il vous voit.

 

– Qui t'a parlé d'amour ou de relation amoureuse, Jarvis ?! S'offusqua soudain Tony en se redressant dans son bain.

 

– Vous, monsieur. La dernière fois que vous avez vidé votre cave à vin en une seule soirée.

 

Tout compte fait, Tony n'était pas si admiratif de la répartie de l'intelligence artificielle. Il estima que la farniente dans sa baignoire haute technologie avait assez duré. D'un bond, il se redressa sans faire attention à l'eau qu'il répandit sur le carrelage ni à la mousse qui gouttait lentement de son corps. Il était chez lui, après tout.

 

Sauf qu'il avait tendance à oublier un léger petit détail...

 

– Stark ! Il faut que... Oh.

 

Tony se retourna, un sourcil relevé.

 

Ah oui ! Il partageait sa maison avec les Avengers, à présent. Mais où diable avait-il la tête ?!

 

Steve venait d'entrer en trombe dans l'immense salle de bain attenante à la chambre du milliardaire avant de pousser un « Oh ! » surpris et gêné, les yeux rivés sur le corps nu couvert de mousse.

 

– Ça va ? Le spectacle te plaît ? railla Tony en se pavanant nu comme un ver devant Steve.

 

– Euh j-je... Excuse-moi ! Finit-il par lâcher en se retournant vivement, laissant à Tony le temps d'au moins se mettre une serviette autour de la taille.

 

– Allez, Cap' ! C'est pas comme si on n'était pas foutu pareil. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'ailleurs ?

 

Steve s'assura d'abord que Tony avait une tenue convenable avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

 

– Je voulais qu'on mette les choses au point par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi.

 

Tony soupira bruyamment.

 

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Cap' ! On les a eus ces gros machins bipèdes, non ? Personne n'est mort ? Alors, lâche-moi la grappe avec ça.

 

Face à lui, Steve ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder intensément le brun.

 

– OK, j'ai eu deux minutes d'inattention ! Mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis pas un super soldat, moi. Arrête de te la jouer leader parfait, tu veux ! Je gérais parfaitement la situation.

 

Steve avança d'un pas vers Tony, qui lui, recula d'instinct d'un pas. Il fallait dire que le Captain en imposait drôlement face aux autres. Il était taillé en V, et son T-shirt moulait à la perfection tous ces muscles. D'ici, sa peau semblait si douce. Fascinant à quel point la glace l'avait bien conservé... Et cette odeur ? Le brun connaissait ce parfum. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

 

– Tony ! Appela Steve, tu m'écoutes ?

 

– J'fais qu'ça, Cap'.

 

– Pour répondre à ce que tu viens de dire, tu devrais savoir que mon boulot est d'essayer de coordonner les membres des Avengers entre eux. Et c'est aussi une de tes responsabilités. Je ne peux pas m'amuser à te surveiller en permanence pendant les combats !

 

– J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

 

– Vraiment ?

 

Steve s'avança encore et posa fermement une main sur le torse nu de Tony, juste là où un vilain hématome commençait déjà à se former, près du réacteur ARC. Le brun grimaça.

 

– Si on t'avait laissé te débrouiller seul avec le géant, ce n'est pas avec de simples bleus que tu t'en serais sorti.

 

Lorsque la main du blond s'était posée sur la peau encore humide de Tony, son cœur avait raté un battement. Au moins ce qu'il spéculait s'avéra exact. Steve avait définitivement la peau douce.

 

– Fascinant... souffla Tony sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant ?

 

– Euh... fascinant à quel point je meurs de faim! Se rattrapa maladroitement Tony. Écoute, je suis pas un gosse, d'accord ? Sincèrement, Saint Steve la pureté, arrête avec tes grands airs ! C'est agaçant.

 

Steve s'écarta. Les mots de Tony l'avaient une nouvelle fois blessé, mais le milliardaire ne s'en rendait jamais compte. Il soupira et lança un regard lourd de reproches à Tony avant de quitter la pièce.

 

– Tu m'énerves, Stark ! Laissa-t-il tomber avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte.

 

Tony fut surpris par les mots que lui lança Steve, d'habitude toujours intègre et respectueux. Jamais il n'usait d'un vocabulaire pouvant offenser ses collègues.

 

– Monsieur, d'après mes relevés biométriques, il semblerait que monsieur Rogers avait une envie irrépressible de vous vouer aux gémonies.

 

Face à l'absence de réponse de son créateur, Jarvis trouva judicieux d'ajouter:

 

– En d'autres termes : il vous déteste, monsieur.

 

– J'avais compris Jarvis ! Merci bien ! S'agaça-t-il.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Il était environ trois heures du matin lorsque Steve finit par se dépêtrer de ses draps pour aller se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Après s'être tourné et retourné un bon millier de fois dans son lit, il capitula et se résigna à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

 

Depuis sa décongélation, il n'avait pas vraiment connu de nuit paisible. Généralement il partait courir jusqu'au lever du jour et retournait se coucher pour quelques heures une fois son corps assez fatigué. Cette nuit pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire le tour du quartier. Il récupéra plutôt son carnet à dessins et s'assit en tailleur avant de laisser son esprit matérialiser ses pensées sur le papier.

 

Steve aimait dessiner les portraits de ses amis. Ceux qu'il avait connus à une autre époque, dans une autre vie. Et plus particulièrement celui de Bucky, son acolyte, son meilleur ami, qui lui manquait terriblement. Il l'avait profondément aimé, d'ailleurs. La réciproque n'avait sans doute pas été la même pour Bucky, mais il tenait tellement à son ami qu'il avait tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Encore aujourd'hui, Steve le remerciait de l'avoir aimé à sa manière, avant même qu'il ne devienne Captain America. Et pour Steve, ce fut la seule relation intime désintéressée qu'il avait eue. Avant, lorsqu'il était le fragile et petit Steve Rogers, les quelques filles avec qui il était sorti étaient des connaissances de Bucky et Steve savait bien que c'était son ami qui avait poussé ces jeunes femmes à aller vers lui. Puis, lorsqu'il était devenu Captain America, hommes comme femmes lui tournaient autour comme des vautours. Il n'avait qu'à faire un geste et il pouvait prendre du bon temps n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais Steve était un romantique dans l'âme. Il avait besoin de sentiments partagés et de sincérité dans une relation. Les coups d'un soir, très peu pour lui. Il s'était donc peu à peu fermé comme une huître et avait voué sa vie à son « travail ». Même aujourd'hui, il refusait systématiquement les avances qu'on lui faisait.

 

Steve baissa les yeux sur le dessin qu'il venait d'esquisser et soupira.

 

Stark.

 

Le réalisme du dessin était... fascinant. Mais encore une fois, il avait dessiné la personne qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Arrogant, manipulateur, irrespectueux... Tony avait tous les défauts du monde. Pourtant...

 

Pourtant...

 

Steve plongea son regard dans celui, figé, du milliardaire qui le lorgnait avec malice. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement.

 

Le blond secoua vivement la tête et entreprit de déchirer le dessin, mais il retint son geste au dernier moment. Il récupéra son stylo et griffonna encore quelques minutes avant de tout délaisser sur son lit et de partir finalement faire un footing.

 

À présent, Tony était affublé d'un nez rouge et d'un maquillage de clown.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Rares étaient les fois où tous les Avengers étaient réunis ensemble en dehors des missions. Tony en avait donc profité pour organiser un brunch avec ses collègues et amis.

 

L'ambiance était au beau fixe.

 

Natasha montrait à Thor, avec la complicité de Clint, une de ses prises spéciales pour immobiliser un ennemi plus fort qu'elle tandis que Tony commentait le spectacle avec enthousiasme et que Jarvis soutenait moralement Bruce, assigné bien malgré lui aux fourneaux.

 

Le docteur Banner rejoignit enfin la table, les bras chargés d'un grand plateau sur lequel reposait tout un tas de petites choses appétissantes.

 

– Dites, quelqu'un a vu Steve ? demanda-t-il alors à l'assemblée.

 

Tout le monde hocha la tête négativement.

 

– On lui a dit, pour le brunch ? fit Natasha en envoyant une œillade menaçante à Tony, qui reçut le message implicite 5 sur 5.

 

– Jarvis ?

 

– Monsieur.

 

– Localise Capsicle, tu veux.

 

– Un instant... Monsieur Rogers est encore dans ses appartements. Dois-je l'inviter à nous rejoindre ?

 

– Ça ira, je m'en charge, répondit le brun en se levant. Mangez, j'vous en prie ! J'en ai pour une minute.

 

Natasha se racla la gorge sans lâcher des yeux Tony, qui lui promit d'un signe de tête qu'il serait gentil avec Steve.

 

Le milliardaire traversa d'un pas rapide une bonne partie de la Tour Stark pour rejoindre les quartiers du soldat. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa brièvement et n'attendit pas de réponse. Il était encore chez lui, après tout !

 

Les appartements de Steve étaient impeccables, à l'image de son propriétaire. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé et Tony eut la sensation d'avoir été projeté dans une chambre-référence d'un magazine Ikea. Cette perfection en était presque étouffante, si ce n'était fascinante. La seule chose qui n'avait visiblement pas été rangée était le carnet à dessins du Captain, qui gisait sur le lit. Tony le lorgna distraitement en se dandinant puis il céda.

 

Visiblement Steve n'était pas là, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Jarvis, alors pourquoi se priver de fouiner un peu dans les affaires de Saint Steve la pureté ?

 

Tony glissa vers le lit comme un félin sur sa proie et s'empara du calepin. Il fut déçu de n'y trouver que des portraits de personnes qui ne lui disaient rien, ou presque. Même pas un dessin cochon ! Bon sang ce que Steve pouvait être proverbial… Mais lorsque le brun arriva à la fin du carnet et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec lui-même, il eut un sursaut surpris.

 

\- Attend… C'est moi ça ?!

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva soudain Steve qui sortit de la salle d'eau et s'empara rapidement de son carnet à dessins.

 

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? s'offusqua Tony, nullement gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Un « clown » ? Moi, Iron Man ? Un clown ?!

 

\- Sors d'ici, Tony.

 

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer qu'ici, c'est chez moi !

 

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! s'emporta Steve.

 

\- Tu vis sous mon toit, mon grand alors descend un peu de tes grands chevaux ! Ma parole, c'est incroyable à quel point ce garçon est borné ! s'écria Tony en levant les mains vers le plafond.

 

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi, Stark, lança Steve d'un ton glacial.

 

\- Quoi ? Mais où t'es allé chercher ça ?

 

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un moment.

 

Tony fut le premier à céder. Il soupira et s'éloigna de Steve qui le suivit du regard, méfiant.

 

\- Ecoute Saint Ste… Hum. Steve, rectifia-t-il, histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête et si c'est encore à propos de mon inattention sur le terrain, j'ai compris le message ! Si on faisait plutôt une trêve, hum ?

 

Steve croisa les bras en gardant le silence, son regard perçant toujours posé sur le milliardaire.

 

\- Tu veux des excuses ? Très bien ! Alors « je m'excuse, Steve, d'être entré dans ta chambre et d'avoir fouillé tes affaires sans y avoir été invité –même si ça n'en valait finalement pas le coup puisque je n'ai trouvé aucun dessin compromettant, et je m'excuse d'avoir manqué de professionnalisme depuis ma dernière mission ». Ça te va ?

 

\- Y a-t-il au moins une once de sincérité dans ces excuses ? demanda Steve, penaud.

 

Tony s'avança de nouveau vers le blond et posa une main sur ses bras toujours croisés. Il put sentir Steve se tendre à ce contact, mais Captain America ne laissa rien paraître.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? reprit Stark d'une voix douce. Demande-moi et je t'offre tout ce que tu veux pour te prouver que mes excuses sont sincères. Alors ? J'sais pas, moi… Une nouvelle bécane ? Un bon restau ? Un voyage en Thaïlande ? Une partie de jambes en l'air ?

 

Steve blêmit et repoussa brutalement Tony. Il alla récupérer son blouson en cuir et tourna le dos à Iron Man.

 

\- Je m'en vais, lâcha-t-il. Au revoir Tony. Merci pour la chambre.

 

Et ce fut la dernière fois que Tony Stark vit Captain America.

 

OooOooOooO

 

[Quelques semaines plus tard]

 

\- Alors, mademoiselle Potts ? Il a dit quelque chose ? s'enquit le docteur Banner à la jeune femme.

 

\- Rien, fit Pepper en soupirant.

 

\- N'a-t-il jamais été dans cet état ? demanda Clint, sourcils froncés.

 

\- En règle générale, Tony s'enferme toujours dans son atelier, qu'il soit de bonne humeur ou contrarié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu affalé dans son divan à bouder comme il est en train de le faire.

 

\- Une petite décharge électrique devrait le remettre sur pieds, proposa Thor qui s'avançait déjà vers la loque humaine avachie devant la télévision.

 

\- Non ! s'exclama Pepper. Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Depuis quand est-il comme ça, déjà ?

 

\- Ça fait un moment, répondit Natasha. M'est avis que ça à avoir avec le déménagement de Steve, déduisit-elle.

 

\- Monsieur Rogers a quitté la Tour Stark ?

 

\- À cause de Tony, si j'ai bien compris. Vous le connaissez, il est invivable quand il s'y met. Depuis, Steve refuse de le voir. Tony s'en veut peut-être…

 

\- Nous parlons de Tony Stark, mademoiselle Romanoff. Cet homme ne sait pas ce qu'est la culpabilité, dit Pepper en souriant. Si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur Stark s'ennuie juste et n'a pas encore trouvé qui embêter pour remplacer monsieur Rogers. Bien, veuillez m'excusez, j'ai à faire. À bientôt !

 

Une fois Pepper partie et tous les Avengers tournés de nouveau vers Tony, ce dernier se releva et se traîna sans grande motivation jusqu'à son atelier, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses coéquipiers.

 

Il s'y enferma pour échapper ainsi à ses collègues puis s'affala à son bureau.

 

\- Jarvis, où est-il ?

 

\- Monsieur Rogers fait son footing matinal.

 

\- On a des images ?

 

Les écrans face à Tony s'allumèrent la seconde qui suivi, montrant Steve courir en rythme cadencé dans un parc.

 

Tony avait des milliers d'yeux braqués sur la ville… Autant s'en servir aussi pour voir ce que Captain America faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas aux infos.

 

Le milliardaire sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche puis pianota rapidement sur le clavier tactile :

 

Tony [10 :12] Hé, beau blond. C'est pas gentil de ne pas répondre aux sms qu'on t'envoie. À moins que tu ne saches toujours pas comment faire ? =P Je sais que tu lis mes messages !

 

Il envoya son sms et reporta son attention sur les écrans pour voir Steve s'arrêter et sortir son téléphone de sa poche. L'expression exaspérée du blond ne découragea pas Tony, qui lui envoya un autre message :

 

Tony [10 :13] Alors quoi ? Captain America se fait battre par un simple petit téléphone de rien du tout ? Je pourrais t'apprendre à t'en servir, tu sais !

 

Steve [10 :13] Je sais me servir d'un téléphone, Stark. Cesse de me harceler avec tes messages.

 

Tony [10 :14] Mes aïeux ! Il parle !

 

Steve [10 :16] Je ne parle pas, j'écris.

 

Tony [10 :16] Toujours aussi perspicace, Captain !

 

Tony [10 :20] Ecoute Steve, pour l'autre fois, j'étais pas dans mon état normal, OK ? J'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ces messages.

 

Tony observait les moindres réactions de Steve.

 

La semaine passée, le brun avait fait main basse sur sa réserve de champagne, ne sachant que faire de ses dix doigts. Une nouvelle fois, il avait débattu avec Jarvis de sa relation avec Steve et à quel point ce dernier était un imbécile. Et à quel point il le détestait. Il lui avait envoyé un sms pour le lui dire, d'ailleurs... Avant de se rétracter et de lui avouer de façon très peu délicate qu'il lui aurait bien arraché son costume de superhéros avec les dents et plus si affinités… Avant de se rétracter à nouveau, car de toute façon « Saint Steve la pureté » ne portait pas ce surnom pour rien… avant d'encore se rétracter pour finir avec un « Tu fais chier à être aussi fascinant espèce de blond au corps parfait ! Je te déteste ! ».

 

Tony vit alors Steve taper –lentement- sur les touches de son téléphone.

 

Steve [10 :21] Je n'ai pas trouvé cette plaisanterie marrante. Tu ferais mieux d'effacer mon numéro de ton répertoire. Ne m'envoie plus de messages.

 

Puis Steve rangea son téléphone et reprit son footing.

 

Tony avait l'impression d'être au pied du mur. Captain America lui échappait et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le faire revenir. Il avait cogité pendant des jours, cherchant à savoir quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette dispute stupide qui avait conduit Steve à fuir. Il s'était repassé cent fois la scène dans les appartements du blond. Était-ce lié au fait que Tony ait feuilleté son calepin sans sa permission ? Non, Steve n'était pas comme ça. Mais après tout ce que Tony lui avait fait subir ces derniers mois, il avait peut-être craqué et son intrusion dans sa vie privée avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

 

Puis Jarvis lui avait fait une remarque tout à fait intéressante…

 

\- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, vous vous comportiez avec monsieur Rogers de la même façon que vous le faites avec ces jeunes gens que vous ramenez à la Tour Stark à des fins de rapports charnels consentis.

 

\- Quoi ? Quand même pas !

 

\- Dans ma base de données, il y a mention d'une jeune femme qui vous avez qualifié de « lourd » avec vos « insinuations libidineuses ». M'est avis que monsieur Rogers devait avoir la désagréable impression d'être pris pour un bout de viande, monsieur.

 

Alors, Tony se souvint de toutes ces fois où effectivement, il avait ouvertement dragué Steve. Au départ, cela avait été comme un jeu pour lui. Puis, au fur et à mesure que Captain America l'obsédait toujours un peu plus, Tony avait espéré sans trop s'en rendre compte que le blond céderait à ses avances. Voyant que Steve restait visiblement de marbre, Tony avait peut-être un peu abusé des remarques licencieuses. La raison était toute simple : jamais personne n'avait résisté à Tony Stark. Pas même cette femme qui l'avait traité de lourd. Du coup, Tony avait insisté. Encore et encore.

 

Et puis vint ce jour où il avait reluqué les fesses du Captain en plein combat, manquant de se faire écrabouiller par une créature hybride. Depuis, Steve semblait avoir perdu patience et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

 

À quoi bon être un génie incontestable s'il n'était même pas capable de gérer ses sentiments ? Cette situation l'agaçait, l'irritait, l'énervait et le frustrait tellement qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien.

 

Il relut le dernier message de Steve puis prit une décision.

 

OooOooOooO

 

\- … J'y serai, directeur Fury. Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi… Ah, excusez-moi, quelqu'un vient de sonner… Bien reçu, monsieur. Au revoir.

 

Steve raccrocha son téléphone et finit de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

 

Et il regretta de ne pas avoir regardé par l'œil-de-bœuf avant d'ouvrir.

 

\- Eh bah Capsicle, chaque fois qu'on se voit un de nous deux est trempé ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots ! lança Tony, tout sourire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tony ? J'avais demandé au SHIELD de ne pas te dire où je vivais.

 

\- Les cheveux en bataille te donnent un charme fou ! esquiva Tony.

 

Chassez le naturel…

 

Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à refermer la porte et laisser Stark sur le palier, ce dernier fit un pas en avant et reprit son sérieux.

 

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Captain. Sérieusement.

 

L'air subitement dur du milliardaire alarma Steve, qui finit par s'écarter en soupirant, l'invita d'un geste à entrer.

 

\- Sympa la baraque !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? réitéra Steve en ayant l'impression que cette question revenait un peu trop souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tony Stark.

 

Ce dernier fit comme chez lui et s'assit sur le petit canapé, dans le salon. Steve le suivit, mais resta debout, incertain.

 

\- J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu entre nous, Cap'. Jouons cartes sur table où je sens que je vais finir par devenir fou à lier.

 

\- Je ne joue pas avec toi, Tony.

 

\- Ce n'est pas… ah!, je sens que ça va pas être facile… Bien, commençons par le commencement, tu veux ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement et pour toutes ces remarques que je t'ai faites depuis qu'on se connait.

 

Steve plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Encore des excuses ? Il espéra soudain que Tony n'allait pas lui annoncer qu'il lui avait acheté une moto pour se faire pardonner…

 

\- Soit, dit simplement le blond. Continue.

 

\- Il faut que tu saches que… Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je le pensais.

 

Steve écarquilla les yeux, tentant de garder son calme.

 

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu penses vraiment que je suis un « nœud-nœud égocentrique » et que tu me détestes ?

 

\- J'ai dit ça ?

 

Steve soupira bruyamment en se massant les tempes.

 

\- C'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler ! se défendit Tony.

 

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? J'en ai assez d'être ton souffre-douleur, Tony ! C'est épuisant !

 

\- Souffre-douleur ?

 

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne vaux rien ! Tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser et à me parler comme si j'étais un morceau de viande !

 

« Eh bien… Jarvis avait vu juste on dirait », songea Tony, étonné que Cap' ait pris ses avances pour des moqueries grivoises et humiliantes.

 

\- Je… Je pensais pas que….

 

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Tony ! Tu ne penses pas !

 

Steve s'avança vers Tony, menaçant, en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur lui.

 

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es une personne abjecte, Tony Stark. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est fatigant, de te côtoyer.

 

\- Retire ça immédiatement.

 

Si Tony pouvait supporter toutes les remarques du monde, le qualifier de « personne abjecte » était la seule chose qui le touchait vraiment.

 

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? reprit Steve. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites et tu finiras seul et sa…

 

Tony lui coupa la parole en lui filant un crochet du droit aussi fort qu'il put sans son armure. Le sérum permit à Steve de ne sentir qu'un effleurement, mais dans un élan incontrôlé, il répondit à cette attaque en lui rendant la pareille. Tony vit les étoiles quelques secondes et sentit le sang affluer lentement dans sa gorge après que ses incisives lui avaient perforé la langue suffisamment fort pour le faire saigner. Il reprit ses esprits aussi vite que possible, tous ses sens en alerte, et se jeta sur Steve pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre en se rappelant une seconde trop tard qu'il avait affaire à Captain America en personne. Ce dernier l'immobilisa avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur la table basse en verre, qui se brisa sous le choc. Tony poussa un juron en grimaçant de douleur alors que Steve revenait déjà à la charge. Le brun roula sur lui-même et attrapa un morceau de verre qui, en plus d'entailler méchamment sa paume, vint se loger dans la cuisse du blond qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 

Tony se redressa en titubant tandis que Steve retirait le bout de verre de sa jambe dont le pantalon prenait une teinte rouge sombre. À bout de souffle, le milliardaire se lança une nouvelle fois sur Steve pour lui asséner des coups de poing. Un éclair triomphal le traversa lorsqu'il réussit à lui entailler sa lèvre. Puis soudain, Tony fut comme ramené à la réalité, ses pulsions meurtrières se tassant suffisamment pour lui faire reprendre le contrôle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Steve l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur derrière lui. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et Cap' le regardait d'un air étrange, presque bestial.

 

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu m'fais mal ! tenta Tony en se débattant pitoyablement.

 

\- C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. Tu l'as cherché !

 

Sans crier gare, Steve relâcha sa poigne et Tony dut faire appel à tous ses muscles pour ne pas s'affaler lamentablement sur le sol.

 

\- Maintenant, sors de chez moi Tony.

 

\- Non !

 

\- Tony… menaça Steve en serrant les poings.

 

Tony n'avait plus qu'une solution : arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Sinon, il voyait bien que Steve allait le réduire en bouillie et qu'il ne le perdrait définitivement. Dans un dernier élan de folie, Tony se jeta sur les lèvres de Cap' pour l'embrasser. Un baiser chaotique, à l'image de leur relation. Mais Steve eut tôt fait de le repousser brutalement.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère par le geste de Tony, mais son regard trahissait l'étonnement le plus total, le doute, la peur, la tristesse…

 

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Tony, s'étrangla-t-il. Va-t'en.

 

\- Je ne joue pas ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu me fascines, Steve Rogers ! Je… J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais apparemment on avait pas les mêmes techniques de drague, à ton époque.

 

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent et son regard tout à coup fuyant trahit son malaise.

 

\- J'avais bien compris que tu voulais qu'on soit plus que des collègues… Que des… amis.

 

\- Bah alors ?!

 

\- Je suis désolé, Tony. Après ce qui vient de se passer, on aurait dû en parler plus tôt… sans quoi cette table basse n'aurait pas fini dans cet état. Quel gâchis…

 

\- Attention, Cap', ça c'est de l'humour Stark ! Tout droit réservé !

 

\- Tony, je… Va-t'en. S'il te plait.

 

\- J'ai pas voulu tout ça, Steve, j'te jure. Jarvis m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai été un bel emmerdeur… mais c'est parce que… tu… enfin… J'ai comme qui dirait le béguin pour toi, alors…

 

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu me demandes.

 

\- Pourquoi ? ça te gêne que je sois un mec ? On est au XXIe siècle, tout le monde s'en fiche !

 

\- Non, c'est pas ça… je n'ai juste pas…

 

\- Quoi ? T'es puceau ?

 

\- Mais non ! s'offusqua Steve. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne avec ça ? Ecoute, Tony… la simple et bonne raison est que j'ai décidé de dédier ma vie à mon travail. Je ne veux pas d'histoires d'un soir, je ne veux pas être un sex-symbol, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis et non juste pour ma « plastique ».

 

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas sérieux et que je te veux juste pour ton corps ? Bon, pour le corps, un peu quand même… Tu ne vas pas me blâmer de baver devant cette silhouette vraiment… fascinante !

 

\- M'aurais-tu ne serait-ce que regardé, avant que je devienne Captain America ?

 

\- Pourquoi pas ?

 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tony. On sait tous les deux très bien que non. S'il te plaît, va-t'en, maintenant.

 

Tony réfléchit rapidement.

 

\- Très bien. Je m'en vais à une condition. Deux, en fait.

 

\- Dis toujours.

 

\- La première : tu reviens dans la Tour Stark et on arrête de se disputer comme des poissonnières.

 

\- … Je peux faire ça… soupira-t-il.

 

\- La seconde : laisse-moi te prouver que mes sentiments sont sincères.

 

\- Tony…

 

\- Parfait ! Marché conclu ! J'envoie une équipe de déménagement dans l'après-midi ! Et demain commencera le programme « à la conquête de Steve Rogers » ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

 

Tony se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

\- Et désolé pour la table basse !

 

Steve le regarda s'en aller toutes ses décisions des dernières semaines remises en doute.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Depuis le retour de Steve à la Tour Stark, Tony avait retrouvé son enthousiasme habituel. Les autres Vengeurs avaient tenté de savoir pourquoi un beau jour le milliardaire était rentré avec un œil au beurre noir et des entailles aux mains, mais lorsque le lendemain ils virent Captain America réintégrer ses quartiers, tout avait été clair.

 

Depuis, Tony faisait vraiment de gros efforts pour être d'agréable compagnie. Surtout envers Steve, à vrai dire. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

 

Les premiers jours, le brun avait emmené Cap' faire le tour de la ville pour lui montrer les endroits sympas à visiter, les coins branchés et les bons restaurants. En parfait gentleman, il s'était efforcé d'en apprendre plus sur Steve en le questionnant longuement sur sa vie passée, laissant pour une fois son égo démesuré de côté. Tony n'était pas friand des sorties au cinéma et des dîners romantiques aux chandelles. Il avait préféré montrer à Steve ce qu'était un vrai rendez-vous réussi pour lui. C'est-à-dire : s'éclater dans des sports extrêmes dont Steve ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Rien de tel pour lui faire passer un bon moment, teinté de poussées d'adrénalines et de paysages magnifiques.

 

Steve se laissait faire, mais restait toujours distant. Plusieurs fois, Tony lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, qu'il ne le brusquerait pas, mais qu'il devait lui laisser sa chance. Et le brun ne s'était même pas questionné sur le fait que Steve acceptait de participer à toutes ces sorties sans rechigner. À la vérité, le blond était soulagé d'avoir pu renouer avec Tony. Il l'avait profondément détesté. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun balayait toujours bien vite ces sentiments négatifs qui pouvaient l'assaillir.

 

Steve avait peur.

 

Peur que toute cette mise en scène ne soit justement qu'une mise en scène. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Mais Tony le fascinait sans doute autant que Steve fascinait Tony. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, même si la tension était parfois électrique.

 

Steve ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Cette relation amour/haine qu'il entretenait avec Stark avait pris un peu trop de place dans sa vie. Elle était devenue vitale. Et ça lui faisait encore plus peur, car il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir par amour. Jamais.

 

Un soir, alors que la Tour Stark était plongée dans le silence, Steve était assis sur le luxueux divan du salon, griffonnant sur son carnet à dessins avec nonchalance.

 

Il sentit soudain des bras entourer ses épaules et un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque.

 

Comme toujours, il se tendit. Tony avait parfois les mains baladeuses et cela mettait mal à l'aise Steve, qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? dit Tony en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Steve et en observant son croquis.

 

\- C'est Monsieur Weevel. Le chien de la vieille tante de l'agent Coulson. Il est adorable.

 

\- Qui ça ? Coulson ou le chien ?

 

Steve esquissa un sourire tandis que Tony sauta par-dessus le divan pour s'affaler aux côtés de son… son « quoi », d'ailleurs ? Tony y réfléchit une seconde… « Petit-ami ? Ami ? Un-peu-plus-que-collègue ? C'est une bonne question ! ».

 

\- On a la Tour Stark pour nous tous seuls ! s'exclama soudain Tony. On pourrait organiser une fête ? Ou sortir toute la nuit ! Je connais un endroit super, je suis sûr que ça pourrait te plaire !

 

\- Il ne t'arrive jamais de te poser cinq minutes ?

 

\- Jamais ! Je t'ai promis de me vouer corps et âme à toi, c'est ce que je fais.

 

\- Et si on restait plutôt ici, qu'on se commandait une pizza et qu'on regardait un film, pour une fois ? Hum ?

 

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

 

\- Tu en as fait assez, Tony, sourit Steve. Je… je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour être avec toi.

 

Le regard de Tony s'illumina. Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser furtif, ce qui fit rosir le Captain.

 

\- Alors je vais aller commander une pizza !... Jarvis ! Une Mexicaine avec supplément bacon !

 

\- Tout de suite, monsieur.

 

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 

\- Que ferais-tu sans Jarvis ?

 

\- Question pertinente, s'il en est !... Bien ! En attendant le livreur de pizza, donne-moi ça, tu veux.

 

Tony arracha le carnet à dessins des mains du blond et récupéra un des crayons étalés sur la table basse. Il se positionna sur le divan de façon à ce que Steve ne puisse voir ce qu'il commença à esquisser. Une fois son dessin fini, il le lui tendit, un sourire en coin.

 

\- Euh, c'est… original… grimaça Steve en observant les traits rudimentaires qui formaient un bonhomme flanqué d'un bouclier plus carré que rond décoré d'une étoile. Et c'est censé représenter qui, au juste ? Le taquina Steve.

 

\- La tante de l'agent Coulson, bien sûr !

 

\- Oh… je ne savais pas que cette brave dame avait le même costume que Captain America ! s'amusa-t-il.

 

\- Dis-moi, Steve… Tu ne t'es jamais dessiné ?

 

\- Moi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

 

Tony reprit le carnet des mains du blond et le posa sur la petite table avant de réduire considérablement l'espace entre eux deux.

 

\- Parce que tu ferais un modèle… parfait.

 

D'un geste lent, Tony fit glisser une main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa doucement, mais fermement, se délectant de la douceur de ses lèvres tandis que Steve se délectait de la délicatesse du geste. Toutefois, il s'était une nouvelle fois tendu, incapable de se laisser aller plus d'une seconde. Tony rompit le baiser et caressa les lèvres pleines de Steve de son pouce.

 

\- Pour une fois, Cap', arrête de réfléchir…

 

Et il lui vola une nouvelle fois le souffle, de façon plus insistante, cette fois.

 

Steve voulut enfin lui donner sa chance. À cet instant, il céda et détendit ses muscles et ce fut lui-même qui approfondit leur baiser à la grande surprise de Tony. Steve avait posé une main près du réacteur ARC et sentait le cœur de Tony s'emballer à mesure que sa langue dansait avec la sienne.

 

Les deux hommes sentaient la chaleur de l'autre qui émanait de leurs corps à moitié alanguis sur le divan. Steve poussa l'audace jusqu'à passer son autre main sous le T-shirt de Tony, désireux de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau nue, désireux de savoir si c'est vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait.

 

_"...When all I want is you, you say you want your love to work out right to last with me through the night..."_

 

Les deux hommes se redressèrent une seconde après que la musique se soit allumée et jouait une chanson d'amour.

 

\- Jarvis ! Beugla Tony.

 

\- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur. Je pensais que le moment était bien choisi pour accompagner votre étreinte d'une musique romantique.

 

\- C'est très bien comme ça, Jarvis, dit Steve, que Tony regarda avec curiosité. Monte le son.

 

\- Comme il vous plaira, monsieur Rogers.

 

Tony l'interrogea du regard, mais Steve l'attira à lui en empoignant le col de son t-shirt noir pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans leur élan, ils s'affalèrent complètement sur le divan, Tony au-dessus Steve qui s'agrippait fermement à lui, comme s'il avait peur que le milliardaire s'en aille. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Les baisers échangés étaient de plus en plus insistants, de plus en plus enflammés, leur coupant le souffle jusqu'à leur brûler les poumons. Tony s'écarta pour respirer un peu et sourit à Steve. Son regard semblait tellement sincère, à cet instant. C’en était troublant. Le brun embrassa doucement la mâchoire du blond puis suçota la peau sensible du son cou. Steve ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et les mains caressants le dos de Tony. Ce dernier se redressa et cala ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond, faisant frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre de façon proprement indécente. Steve hoqueta, surpris, alors que Tony ondulait lascivement sur lui et replongeait dans son cou pour en maltraiter sensuellement la chair.

 

Steve avait chaud. Très chaud. Il sentait le feu sur ses joues, sa vision se troubler et son cœur s'accélérer. Cette douce torture que lui infligeait Tony était exquise et il songea un instant que, malgré tout, cela lui avait manqué. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant que de se retrouver dans les bras de Tony Stark. Ou tout simplement dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pour la première fois depuis sa décongélation, Steve ne se sentit plus seul.

 

Tony changea d'angle de manière à ce que leurs deux corps s'imbriquent parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, ce qui les fit tous deux gémir alors que leurs érections à présent parfaitement réveillées frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans leurs jeans.

 

Tony observa Steve, les yeux brillants. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et de se dire à quel point il était beau à cet instant, plus beau encore que d'habitude. Et Tony se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette expérience.

 

Quel était le mot que Jarvis lui avait donné, déjà ?... Ah oui ! « Fascination ».

 

Steve se mordait rageusement les lèvres alors que le milliardaire s'était redressé sur ses genoux et avait relevé le t-shirt de Steve pour caresser sa peau étrangement brûlante. « Le sérum », se rappela-t-il.

 

\- To…ny… articula-t-il. Je… Je vais…

 

Alors que Stark s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire aussi indécent que la position dans laquelle ils étaient, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse ahurissante.

 

Au même moment, Steve se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres pour étouffer son cri de plaisir qui lui montait à la gorge alors que l'orgasme le frappait subitement tandis que Jarvis parlait même si Tony n'entendait rien et que la porte du salon s'ouvrait à la volée.

 

Tony tourna la tête vers la droite pour tomber nez à nez avec le livreur de pizza qui avait d'ailleurs renversé son carton au sol et regardait, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, les deux hommes sur le divan, le brun entre les jambes du blond qui agrippait le cuir du sofa, cambré et muscles tendus par la jouissance.

 

Plus tard le pauvre livreur se dirait qu'il avait bien eu de la chance de les trouver encore habillés, ces deux-là, mais que jamais plus il ne livrerait dans ce quartier. Trop traumatisant pour lui !

 

\- Monsieur, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir de l'arrivée de Diego et de votre pizza mexicaine, dit Jarvis de sa voix métallique complètement neutre.

 

Steve s'était redressé sur ses coudes, le teint rouge pivoine, avec une forte envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour le restant de ses jours tant la situation était gênante.

 

\- Crazy Pizza vous remercie pour votre fidélité ! S’empressa de dire le dénommé Diego avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 

\- Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de le payer, fit remarquer Tony avant de s'esclaffer face à cette situation incongrue.

 

Steve ne dit rien, toujours étourdi par son orgasme et également par la gêne qu'il éprouvait encore.

 

Et il se dit qu'une relation avec Tony Stark, ça n'allait pas être une relation de tout repos…

 

OooOooOooO

 

[Plusieurs mois plus tard]

 

Tout le monde se doutait qu'entre Steve et Tony, il se passait quelque chose. Bien sûr, les deux tourtereaux pensaient naïvement qu'ils avaient réussi à berner les Avengers, mais personne n'était dupe ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la relation qu'entretenaient Iron Man et Captain America n'était certes pas de tout repos, mais elle allait dans le bon sens de la girouette, comme aurait dit la vieille tantine de l'agent Coulson. Steve avait doucement accepté le fait que Tony pouvait être la personne sur qui il pouvait se reposer en toute confiance. Il lui avait pardonné son comportement désobligeant et de son côté, Tony avait appris à être plus à l'écoute. Tout marchait plutôt bien entre eux, même s'ils avaient chacun un fort caractère. Disons que cela pimentait un peu leur quotidien…

 

Puis il y eut cette mission dont Captain America avait été chargé et qui l'avait entraîné dans les rouages d'une conspiration qui avait détruit le SHIELD.

 

Le super-soldat avait dû se battre contre un nouvel ennemi et ce qu'il découvrit remit toutes ses décisions des derniers mots en question.

 

Bucky.

 

Bucky était encore en vie.

 

Bucky était ce nouvel ennemi que Steve avait dû affronter : le soldat de l'hiver.

 

Mais ce dont Bucky ne se souvenait pas, c'était que Steve n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.


End file.
